


Three times he could of, and the first time he did

by QuinsQuins



Series: Recovery [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: :/, Adult Losers Club(IT), Age Difference, Angst, Dogs, Fluff, Hurt Richie Tozier, M/M, Puppies, Richie Tozier is a Mess, Richie Tozier is anxious, Sad Richie Tozier, The Losers Club Friendship(IT), The Losers are Good Friends, Twitter, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, cameos of other celebs, dumbass oc, not a fix it, pure self indulgent bull, some regression, sorry - Freeform, vauge physical health problems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23030146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinsQuins/pseuds/QuinsQuins
Summary: @bonjoviisdead to @RichieTozier“ do you believe in fairy tales, Mr.brony pants?”@RichieTozier to @bonjoviisdead“ okay, A) never call me that again, and B) if the clown that terrorized me as a child can make a Paul Bunyan statue come to life then, yeah. Fairy tales can be real.”@bb14 to @RichieTozier and @bonjoviisdead“ you need to lay off the Razzapple fun dip, dude :/...”@RichieTozier to @bb14“ actually, it was cherry yum diddly dip this time. I got class now, bitch B)”OrThree times he almost met the man behind the screen, and the one time he finally did
Relationships: Richie Tozier & Original male character, Richie Tozier & his twitter fans, Richie Tozier/Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier/Original Male Character, The Losers Club & Richie Tozier
Series: Recovery [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613476
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	1. 3 Missed Messages

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I haven’t posted on this bitch in YEARS! I’ve been busy with other stories :) 
> 
> I hope you can forgive me and, enjoy!

It’s the first week of Richie’s new tour, and he’s terrified.

Of course, he loves the stage, the lights, the talking, and that he’s finally going to show the world that he’s not ‘just another deadbeat comedian’ but...and this is the last thing anyone would except to hear from Richie’s mouth, he’s scared of the audience.

From the months he’s been away, and the sudden absence of activity for weeks after, He doesn’t know how the crowd will respond. Most of them believed he was on crack and got locked into rehab by his Manager, and the other half suspect he just finally lost it.

Neither are too far from the truth but, that’s only part of what scares him.

The other is that random man from twitter will be in the crowd. 

And it’s terrifying- to him.

~~~ 

“ Shitting myself thinking about the show tonight. Fear not if I throw up, again- that’s just the act 😉.”

@ccrazee to @RichieTozier  
“ good thing I got a back row seat...this time. 🙄”

@frunky_funk @ccrazee and @RichieTozier  
“ Gross, bruh.”

@bonjoviisdead to @RichieTozier  
“ thanks for the heads up- 🤗I’ll bring my umbrella!”

~~~

At the chime- Richie’s heart ceased. It felt like someone just cut his stomach open with a big butcher knife, and carved it out into the shape of a deep hole. A lone finger poking at his dying heart with a sharp nail. Spilling an icy, sick, feeling into his new hole. Blood rushing through straining veins.

He might actually be sick.

~~~  
@RichieTozier to @bonjoviisdead  
“ you would rather get seven years of bad luck than get second hand drunk by a sick comedian- that’s no way to live 🙄.”

@bonjoviisdead to @RichieTozier  
“ it would do nothing but please me more to get second hand drunk by a guy who wears Micky mouse boxers...bbuuuttTTT! It’s sadly illegal cause I am only 20 😔.”

~~~

The response is an aggressive punch to his consciousness.

He pats the empty seat by him and nearly panics before remembering that Steve wouldn’t let Bingo Bongo come with him.

A true crime to humanity- really.

Richie’s heart ceases in an ache of overwhelming sadness...and a deep wrongness roots its self from the bottom of his stomach. Clogging his throat with sobs he refused to let out.  
Not because of wanting him to keep his dignity but, Steve had started helicoptering him after the....naked oysters ‘incident’ and would freak out if he would so much as sniff the wrong way.

He’d tried opening up to other coworkers- feeling safe that they wouldn’t baby him- but, stopped completely when they started going to Steve about it.

A tweet vibrates his phone, and the icy, melancholy feel slowly melts in his tummy. 

He needs to get over himself.

~~~

@bonjoviisdead to @RichieTozier  
“ plus, I don’t think you brush your teeth, 🤪.”

@RichieTozier to @bonjonviisdead  
“ that really hurts 🥺I’ll make sure NOT to brush them today just especially for you cause of that.”

@bonjoviisdead to @RichieTozier  
“ I’ll bring mints along with my umbrella- and, JUST FOR YOU, they will be watermelon flavored 🥰.”

@RichieTozier to @bonjoviisdead  
“ 🤢🤮. You’re a disgrace.”

@uuou__tty to @bonjoviisdead and @RichieTozier  
“ says the man who was outed for thinking Mel Gibson was hot in The Patriot.”

@globbyman to @uuou_tty and @RichieTozier  
“ early 2000’s Richie Tozier was a whole ass fever dream- I stg.”

~~~

The sudden jerk of a seat belt against Richie’s chest brings him back to reality. He looks away from his phone and out the tinted windows to stare in awe at his destination.

It’s very big....and expensive looking.

Richie steps out of the car doors with his jaw slacked and eyes wide in disbelief.  
He scratches at his over grown stubble- something he absolutely refused to shave- and looked around for any sign of it being a joke.

A comical play for paparazzi to jump out at him with flashing cameras that they’d give to TMZ- for a price worth much more than anything hes ever made on past shows- so that they could start a ‘Celebrities who still think they’re relevant’ list.

Like with Ray J....or Lindsay Lohan.

Richie gives a full body shiver, takes a picture of the building, and pulls up Twitter while being guided to the back of the building. 

~~~

“ y’all think this is a bit much?”  
[Photo Attached is of a old fashioned movie theatre with the bold words ‘Richie Tozier: My life is trash tonight at 6-7!’ on a aesthetically faded stained white back ground. The bottom of the building is square with brick walls covered in illuminated posters of his, and other, shows that have premiered this month. The top if a big red backwards right triangle that’s long end point connecting to the bottom end point is facing the road and hovers over a ticket booth like a cover. The ticket booths windows are shadowed with the pink and blue tint of a nearby restaurant and cement sidewalks have small bits of grass growing through the cracks.  
It’s a decent place.]

@toziersphathead to @RichieTozier  
“ nah, it’s not big enough. How are you gonna fit your forehead through the front entrance?”

@RichieTozier to @toziersphathead  
“ good thing I’m going through the back entrance then 😉 it’s just wide enough for your mother.”

@Gr_ac_ie to @toziersphathead and @RichieTozier  
“ oomphf 🤭” 

@bonjoviisdead to @RichieTozier  
“ are you cheating on my mom 🥺”

@RichieTozier to @bonjoviisdead  
“ your mom might of been the greatest lay I’ve ever had...but I’d be damned to say she was the best.”

@bonjoviisdead to @RichieTozier  
“ nvm I’m not bringing watermelon mints- just regular mint.”

@RichieTozier to @bonjoviisdead  
“ I think I will throw up tonight.”

~~~  
Steve takes his phone away the second Richie enters the building. Going on about how ‘he shouldn’t stress over the media right now’ and ‘You need to go over your stuff one last time. (As if he hasn’t spent the last two weeks staying up til the crack of dawn to perfect his material.) 

But he doesn’t tell Steve that, and numbly follows him to the make up room without resistance.

Richie’s phone gives a familiar tweet. He inconspicuously strains his eyes, without moving from the relaxing makeup chair, to watch Steve’s blank face- illuminated by his blue screen- angrily swipe the notification away, fingers stiff.  
His hand grips the phone so tightly Richie’s afraid the fragile device will crush in his strong hands- but anxiety fades as Steve just simply shoves it in his pocket and brushes back frazzled dark brow hair with an angry huff.

Steve catches Richie looking at him in the mirror and gives a reassuring smile. 

Richie looks back at the mirror- his half assed beard might look like shit, but at least it compliments his glasses- and tightens his lips.

Someone snaps their fingers, and the sound of ice clicking against glass makes the room turn chilly. The make up artists sprits some type of water in his hair- fogging his glasses.  
He refuses to scratch his nose in fear she might snap at him again.

A cup of flavored water with a straw is shoved into Richie’s hands as the makeup artist works to hide his bruised eye bags. He mistakes the drink for whiskey, and almost spits it out when the taste of watermelon coats his tongue, but hides it with a cough. He downs it and asks for another glass right after.  
His stomach tightens at the small smile Steve gives him in the mirror, and Richie doesn’t know why.

~~~

It’s five till show time. 

Richie’s already thrown up in his mouth twice- nearly a third when the second came up tasting like two week old Chinese- and downed three other glasses of that watermelon drink.

His hands grip a sweat rag like it’s his last life line- white knuckles and all. 

Steve comes over every few seconds to fret over his paling skin- asking repeatedly ‘ are you going to be sick?’ ‘Do you need another drink?’ ‘Maybe you should sit down a minute’- and pats his sweaty back with no disgust. 

Richie wants to ask him if he could give the pet sitter a quick call- ask how Bingo’s doing- but the voice of his announcer, followed by anticipated cheers, rings through the thin backstage walls, and then he’s hauling ass to make his queue on time.  
Steve on his heels.

He takes a deep breath- ‘you’re gonna be great’ Steve says- and walks out to the mic with a smile on his face and a wave to the crowd.

His heart won’t stop beating, and he has to take another deep breathe before bringing the mic to his mouth, and starting off the show.

“ So, if you haven’t been following my Twitter lately, there’s some things you might’ve missed-“

From then on- it’s just him and the stage lights.

~~~

The show goes decently well- well enough for critics to only comment badly on his new facial hair- and no one heckles him.

It’s a blessing, and a curse. He didn’t think his aching heart could take anymore attention than from what he was already given but, the itchy feeling for someone to call out his name in recognition while wildly jumping around and pointing at themselves was at the back of his mind.

It’s a flashing of hot pain- something he will remember in spurts of the moment- but, for now he forgets it and heads home after signing nearly the whole theaters posters and trinkets. Not once thinking about the man he had been longing to meet since day one.  
His mind too preoccupied for a night of binging on left over cookies, snuggling up with Bingo Bingo, and watching every Mel Gibson movie there is till he falls asleep.

It’s a shame the perfect night will never happen, though. He enters the dark, clean, house with exhausted shoulders but almost throws his back out jumping in fright as four losers and an German Shepard surprise him with streamers and party poppers.

He grips his frantically beating heart while resting on the door frame. A forced laugh blowing from his airless lungs.

Bingo Bongo darts out from behind Ben’s legs- ignoring the German Shepard’s attempts at play- and wiggles happily at his feet. Butt wagging along with his sleek, grey tail and big puppy dog eyes shinning brightly above his adorable smile.

Richie bends down to scratch at his angels ears. Face scrunching up as both Bingo Bongo and Frank (Ben’s German Shepard) lick at his face.

“ Rockin’ the lumberjack look now, eh, trashmouth?” Bill asks with a thin sly smile. He’s wearing one of those stupid party hats and holds that annoying kazoo between his fingers like a cigarette.

Richie looks up at the plaid wearing man and gives Bongo a final pat on the head.” Yeah, your mom thought it looked nice between her chest.” His attempt at joking is not very much- they can all tell by the way his arms seem to limply hang from  
his pockets- and it’s not very classy.  
But, what does anyone know about classy nowadays?

No one beeps him- but they all gather around him, hugging from all sides, and rests their tired heads against his weary one.

Beverly hugs him around the waist and kisses his cheek. Nose scrunching up while she smiles at the prickly few of his beard.“ Me and Ben decided that...three months of honeymooning was just not our cup of tea and, when we heard about your show, and how hard the past few months have been for you, we decided to...throw a little surprise party for you. Just us, the dogs, and all the Mel Gibson and Will Ferrell Movies you want....so, what do you think?” She tilts his head towards her with careful fingers.” Did we do good?”

They all don’t who started to cry first- as Ben would anticipate crying every time one of them felt like crying- but move the pile to Richie’s new white couch and sit in silence for many comforting minutes.

Bingo Bingo and frank patiently wait for attention by the losers feet. Licking their chops at the smell of freshly made chicken and broccoli being served with a simple glass of water in the kitchen. 

Richie thinks back to all the watermelon drinks- he would have to ask Steve where he got them- and sniffs.  
Someone grips his hand tighter while Mike plants a comforting kiss to his hairline and Bill buries his nose into Richie’s pine- sweat- smelling suit.  
And he’s crying all over again.

It’s such a rush of emotions...that he forgets Steve still has his phone.

~~~

A man sits alone at a bar- he’s been looking over his shoulder at the door for the past two hours- and a glass full of melted ice sits in front of him. Condensation running down the sides to create a ring stain.

The clock on the wall finally hits ten o’clock and the man hangs his head sadly. A crystal tear shinning in his waterline.

He knew it was just stupid emotions- a stupid idea to think someone like...him would ever met a guy like...that...but, they had just gotten along so well! Hadn’t they?

Maybe he read the signals wrong- maybe the mom jokes were actual pokes, and the ‘insults’ were actual insults. Maybe he was being lead on.

Maybe it was pity.

The man wiped his red rimmed eyes, pulled out his phone and typed a short message that took him way to long to write, sent it, and chugged the last of his water.

No tip was left, and he stalked out of the bar with a river of sadness in his wake.

~~~  
Messages( 3 ) 

5:35PM  
@bonjoviisdead- Hey, can’t wait for the show tonight, you’re gonna do great! But, I was wondering if, you can completely refuse, you wanted to go out after? Like, not on a date- sorry, that’s weird to say- but just a hang out. Like at a bar to just sit and get some fries and weird tasting water. Sorry- that’s kinda weird but, you’re the only person on this whole planet that I feel understands good humor and a good laugh- yeah I don’t really have that many friends. They all just kinda faded away after we saw each other last year- after not seeing each other for seven years! Doesn’t that sound crazy? Anyway, what do you say? I know you’re busy right now and probably won’t read this til after the show but I’ll wait :) !!! Hope to see you soon!

7:15PM  
@bonjoviisdead- great performance tonight, dude, spectacular! I’m glad you didn’t bring up my mom but, I’m also sad that she won’t ever be remembered as Richie Tozier’s greatest lay 🤪😔 anyway- you still up for a drink? I see you signing papers and shit- maybe you’ll get to sign some honkers ;) okay, ew- nvm. Just, message me back, y’know? After your done.  
Again, you don’t have to if you don’t want to but, just know I’ll be at the bar on sunset- the one with the crazy bikini sun outside. Okay, see ya :)!

10:09PM  
@bonjoviisdead- the bikini sun place was uneventful, actually. Not a very fun place for a guy like yourself- plus I think their ice is just frozen tap water. They didn’t have fries- ‘‘twas a shame but they had every drink under the sun- even one called buttery nipples and, yeah, you don’t wanna know how THAT shot went.  
Hope you’re having a good night- wish I could of met you but, I know you’re a busy guy and, yeah, you don’t have the time to...great show tonight.  
Tweet ya later 😊.

~~~

Richie falls asleep that night with a stomach full of warm Chinese and two dogs draped over his legs.

He forgets to ask Steve for his phone back until the losers finally bid their goodbyes and leave...which is four days later.


	2. what a rush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tour was a blast, but how about we focus on Richie Tozier’s ass?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was really sweet to write :) well, I think so...and I hope you do to! We’re getting ever so closer to meeting this mystery man but, I had a feel you guys deserve a little...more to him than just his twitter name so, yeah...
> 
> I hope you enjoy :)))

Steve returns Richie’s phone an hour before his next show- they’re now in Chicago- with a small, cheeky smile on his face. 

“ Someone’s got a crush.” He says, casually handing the case-less device back to its owner, raising a brow.” You got a secret lover that I should know about?”

The comedian takes his phone back with confusion.” What? No.Why would you think that?” He takes it seriously, not wanting to exactly deal with more rumors about him until after the tour, and turns on his phone when Steve gestures to it.

“ Take a look for yourself.” He shoves his hands into wrinkle free blue dress pants, and turns around on his heal towards the refreshments table.” Don’t take to long, though. You still need to see the make up artists.” Steve pours himself, and Richie, a glass of watermelon water then walks back over to the comedian while taking a sip of his own glass.

He offers the drink to Richie.” She really wants you to shave your beard, if you can even call it that, but I think the fans like it.” Steve crunches on a piece of ice. He shoves the outstretched drink into Richie’s empty hand, and only let’s go when he’s sure the man has a good grip on it.

“ It’s like rebranding yourself- a ‘new you’, kind of.” Steve sucks out a chip of ice stuck between his teeth.” Remember when Tom Hiddleston started growing his beard out? I thought the man had a role but, nah. He just pulled the attention away from him and Taylor Swift- ow!” A piece of loose skin beside his finger nail rips off painfully as Steve picks at it. He hisses and sucks the pink skin with a sour mouth.  
“ That hurt like a bitch, damn...anyway-Now he’s this whole new guy that no one could believe would get with her. A respected play actor who’s getting a new show for his fantastic role in The Avengers.” The well trimmed man shakes his head. Smiling, but also grimacing, at the thought.” I for sure thought his gig was over after the whole ‘Golden Globes’ incident but,” Steve upturns his lip, shrugging,” Buuttt-...maybe not. Heh, crazy what a beard can do, right?” 

Steve tilts his head at the silent man. Looking him up and down with a lazy glance, licking watermelon flavored lips, he coughs.

“You with me, Rich?” He waves a hand in from of the man’s constant attention on his phone. Steve snaps his fingers.

“Hey, Rich, heh. What’s up buddy? You fling break up with you for not responding?” He laughs.

“ You miss a date?”

Richie blinks once. He slowly looks up at Steve with the most blank, but broken, look he’s ever mustard.

Quietly, he whispers a strong.”Yes.” 

Steve recoils back in shock as Richie downs his drink in one gulp, shoves it into the managers hand, and dashes off towards the bathroom on a mission.

He doesn’t hear Steve call him back- yelling about needing to see the makeup- but, had Richie heard, he wouldn’t of cared.

Richie locks himself in the bathroom- checking the knob twice to be sure- then plants his ass on the closed toilet seat. The sudden fresh sent of mint makes him dizzy.  
His phones shakes as fingers too big for small keys type out a sweaty response back to the person he’s started to day dream about- but could only see as a man with nice brown hair and red shorts.

He hits send, and collapses back on the toilet to cry.

~~~

Messages (1)

5:13PM  
@RichieTozier- Oh my fucking god, I’m so fucking sorry for not responding, shit, I left my phone with my manager and didn’t get it back until today. Fuck, man, I’m so sorry for doing that to you- you didn’t deserve that! Fuck, I would of loved to fucking meet you but, as you’ve said, I’m busy and now I’m in another state and- it would of been a mess...maybe, when I get back to LA we could meet up? Huh? At the bikini sun bar? Or maybe a place with fries and, no. I’m gonna take you out to the fanciest fucking restaurant there is in LA! The best! Only for your, and as payment for me being a massive ghosting dick head. I hope you’re up for it- I know I am just buzzing to see you, meet the guys mom I’ve been fucking for months, and share some kind friendly apple cider, since you’re a baby still ;), and have a luxurious night of loaded fries and the best steak you will ever eat! And it’s all on me! How’s that? Hopefully enough cause, I don’t want people to think I’m a surgery daddy but, you know paparazzi and their crazy stories but, I’m still so fucking sorry for what I did, and I hope you can’t forgive me and I hope you accept my offer but, if you don’t want to keep wasting your time, I understand.  
Glad your enjoyed the show, hope to talk/see you soon :) 

~~~

The show that night was as good as the first but, the whole time Richie spent prancing around on stage like a crazed circus horse, his stomach ached with the buzzing phantom withdrawal of alcohol and dangerously mixed with a depression he had long since thought was missing. 

Richie downs four huge glasses of watermelon water after the show, and collapses on his hotel bed to stare at the burning ZERO MESSAGES icon the that hangs in the corner of his eye.  
He refreshes it so many times that the phone screen freezes.

After that, Richie sighs and FaceTimes his pet sitter.

He feels a little bit better when Bingo Bongo licks his sitters phone screen, and snuggles deeper into the fluffy hotel comforter, to watch his puppy play with the sitters Great Dane. 

Richie falls asleep, smiling, to the sounds of Bingo Bongo’s happy yips. 

It always hurts his heart when leaving the poor baby alone- he hates being alone, himself- and Richie always swears he’ll do something about it but, what?

‘Get another dog.’ He dreams. 

~~~

Messages(1) 

Read at 10:37PM  
@Richie Tozier- Oh my fucking god, I’m so fucking sorry for not responding, shit, I left my phone with my manager and didn’t get it back until today. Fuck,...

@bonjoviisdead is typing...

....

@bonjoviisdead is typing...

...

10:58PM  
@bonjoviisdead- it’s chill, you don’t have to do that for me. It’s a sweet gesture but, I’m good :) thanks for the offer, though. I hope you have a fun time on tour! Cheers 🥂 

~~~  
Messages(1)

Read at 8:23AM  
@bonjoviisdead- it’s chill, you don’t have to do that for me. It’s a sweet gesture...

@RichieTozier- okay, cool, that’s cool. Coooooll....sorry for wasting your time again and, hope we can still be friends? Even after this...huge mess? Please, you’re cool, and I’m an old man that has no friends. I want you to be the only one at my funeral, cause I know it’ll be jus you roasting me for fucking your mom and wearing Disney Merch...so, eh? You up to be friends with this rat?

~~~  
Messages(1)

Read at 9:45AM  
@RichieTozier- okay, cool, that’s cool. Coooooll....sorry for wasting...

@bonjoviisdead- that sounds lovely :) but, if only you post more pictures of Bingo Bingo- I’d kill anyone for that dog 🥺

@RichieTozier is typing...

@RichieTozier- deal ✨👌

~~~

He nearly cancels the third show of his tour, but Steve knocks it into his head that this is how he fucking makes money for all that special water he drinks and how he affords the luxurious life of watching Mel Gibson all day with his dog....soon to be dogs...

Richie pops two fruit vitamin gummy’s- cause Steve didn’t trust him to take any other ‘drug’- thirty minutes before his next show. The bustling sounds of early audience members settling in cheap, theater seats, clicking glasses of free beer together, made his stomach want to punch itself.

His phone had been blowing up with @‘s of the people attending this nights show, but none stood out to him.

Correction- no person did. 

Richie stopped playing with his fingers to silence the constant chiming of notifications on his phone, and dived into twitter.

~~~

“ I was set up.”  
[ Attached is a short video. Richie in shorts is the thumb nail, and a few fans in the chat reply to it with heart emoji eyes. The Video starts with Richie slowly jogging out from behind a blue car that nearly takes up half the left sign of the screen, he’s on his tippy toes while laughing and looks back at some unknown being. A few seconds later, with the sounds of Richie’s laughing combined with a strictly female voice, bingo bingo runs out from behind the car. A black harness that’s wrapped around him jingling as he throws himself back and fourth on his little legs to run. ]

@puppygirl4651 to @RichieTozier  
“ that is the cutest thing I’ve ever seen 🥺 my heart hurts...”

@rawwer to @RichieTozier  
“[Gif of Gordon Ramsey saying ‘finally, some good fucking food.’”

@user12766 to @RichieTozier  
“ Bingo Bongo is the most precious thing I’ve ever seen, and if anyone tries to hurt him- I’ll kill them and then myself 😡!!”

@lauraleelee to @RichieTozier  
“ awe, he’s such a good boy 🥺 how can you stand to be away from him for so long?!? It must be so lonely for him..”

@RichieTozier to @lauraleelee  
“ it is, unfortunately 😔 I miss him every day. He has a sitter, buuutt....I’m thinking on getting him a buddy :) just another non-human partner to play with. other than his chew toys, of course.”

@ttwe to @RichieTozier and @lauraleelee  
“ awwwww, BB’s gonna get a baby brother, or sister, :,))) we love dog dad Tozier and his future puppy family🥺👊.”

@bonjoviisdead to @RichieTozier  
“ if you name that poor animal bing bang- I will choke you through my phone screen. And that’s THAT.”

~~~

Richie forces himself to ignore the last tweet. Instead, he swipes the app away and types into google ‘Dog Breeds That Go Well With PitBulls’. Not believing that his baby is a ‘harmful breed’- no, he is the sweetest boy- but that he would like a dog that was just the right type for him. One that gets along easily and can accommodate easily.

It only takes a few minutes of research, re-guessing, and deciding that he finds the perfect breed.

Maltipoo’s. Cute, fluffy, soft looking dogs with small legs and floppy ears. They come in cream, white, and brown- like most dogs- and some have a white strip starting from their belly to their chest.  
Kinda like Bingo Bongo.

Richie scrolls through the images of maltipoo’s. Cooing at them with big brown eyes, and fantasizing about Bingo Bongo’s small puppy body snuggled up to a full grown Maltipoo, then growing to be bigger than it but act like the dog was it’s mother. Just a big softie. Adorable.

The clock on his phone flashes to 12:00, his manager said he was to be in bed by 9, but he pulls up each pet shelter from his town and looks for any places housing ‘maltipoo’s’. Richie almost cries in triumph at the results.

There’s two currently at the shelter three miles away from his building. Two month old’s found under an abandon bridge with matted hair, ticks, and malnutrition/dehydration. The mother no where to be found for days.

A sad, tragic story- really. He tears up at the thought of it.

Richie sniffs, and wipes the salty liquid from his eyes while scrolling through the dogs shelter info page.

They’re puppies- not exactly what he had thought of, originally, but would take without complaint- and are only labeled as ‘boy malt’ and ‘girl malt’. No anxiety of breaking the rule of ‘don’t re-name already named dogs’ to weigh him down.

It’s like a prophecy set in stone-..perfect.

~~~

[ RICHIE TOZIER CALLING...]

“ what the hell does this want at-....five in the fucking morning?!!”

(Answer)

“ Hello? Fuckhead? What do you want? You having bathroom issues, again? It’s five am!!”

‘ well good morning to you, too, Steven. And, oh haha, you’re so funny I forgot to laugh- anyway! Is there a chance we can stop by my twin and...’

“...and what? Rich? Ditch the show you have in Atlanta tomorrow?! Do you WANT to lose your job?”

‘ no! No...it’s just that...I may have scheduled to..toooo-‘

“ to WHAT, Richie? You’ve already woke me up being the fuck head you are- no sense in not fucking tell me what ever dumbass shut you’ve done will chan-“

‘ I adopted two maltipoos and named them Roy and Roxy cause I think Bingo Bongo’s lonely and needs for friends other than me.’

“...”

‘...Steve?’

“...”

‘Steve, you still there? Do I...Are you mad?’

“ I’m outside your door. Unlock it- so I can strangle you.”

‘Good Night, Steve!’

“ I fucking hate you.”

‘ love you too, Stevie!!’

[ RICHIE TOZIER HUNG UP]

“..what the fuck is wrong with that man.”

~~~

Richie wasn’t expecting to adopt two dogs that week- nor was he thinking Steve would let the three pups travel with him, setting the sitter free- but....he never regretted it.

Even when Roy got car sick and threw up on his lap- it was still better than them not being there at all.

Life was good.

~~~

“ okay, so...guess who got TWO new siblings AND...gets to spend the rest of your with me :) ! Everyone, meet Roy and Roxy! The cutest, fluffiest, balls of projectile vomiting I’ve ever seen!”  
[ Photo attached is a picture Richie himself had taken- clearly, due to the blurriness of it- that captures a soft image of Bingo Bongo tightly coiled up on his too big doggy bed with Roy- a cream color with a white strip down his belly- and Roxy- a curly haired pup with brown fur- on either side of him. Their small faces snuggled deep into the pitbull’s sides. A snuggle pile of puppies.]

@Yeti_88 to @RichieTozier  
“ oh. my. god!! They’re soooo cute! 🥺”

@pups_baby_boy to @RichieTozier  
“ Never would of picked you for a maltipoo lover- or Someone capable enough to even take care of them, let alone three dogs- but your canine family is adorable 🥰”

@yummyyummy_looksgood to @RichieTozier  
“ awe 😭😭 Bingo Bongo looks so big next to them! He’s growing up too fast 🥺!!!”

@RichieTozier to @yummyyummy_looksgood  
“ yeah, he’s a big boy now, but he’ll always be my baby :))”

@bonjoviisdead to @RichieTozier  
“ did you seriously GO BACK TO LA mid tour and get them?! Bro- what.”

@RichieTozier to @bonjoviisdead  
“ I only did it so Steve was forced to let Bingo Bongo come with me :) but, it’s a secret 🤫.”

@SCovall to @RichieTozier and @bonjoviisdead  
“ I hate you.”

@bonjoviisdead to @SCovall and @RichieTozier  
“ ✨😍 Steve 😍✨~ thank you for gracing us with your presence! So...spill the beans- does Tozier wear MLP boxers, and was he a brony? 👀”

@RichieTozier to @bonjoviisdead and @SCovall  
“ Objection- Question irrelevant.”

@SCovall to @RichieTozier and @bonjoviisdead  
“ Overruled. 1) Yes, he wears MLP boxers- rainbowdash, to be specific ;) and 2) What’s a brony?”

@RichieTozier to @SCovall and @bonjoviisdead  
“ thank the moon and the stars and the god I don’t believe in that this man is too old fashioned to use google at 12:00 am on a Friday night. Hallelujah.”

@bonjoviisdead to @RichieTozier  
“ you wear rainbowdash MLP underwear- you have no place to talk.”

@SCovall to @bonjoviisdead and @RichieTozier  
“ and that’s thAT!”

~~~ 

Talking to the man was how it had always been, but a slight awkwardness lingered there at the thought of their last conversation.

They clearly still held a friendship- be it stronger, weaker, than the last- or else he wouldn’t of felt the need to respond. Nor the other man felt the need to comment in the first place.

Maybe they were good...or, maybe he’s just putting up with him. Talking to a lonely, dog dad for pity.  
Or for future investments.

Hopefully not that...

Roy knocked his head against Richie’s stomach. Whimpering for a good scratch as Roxy and BB laid snuggled together on the couch cushion next to them.

He smiled down at the pup, hiding a grimace at the way his belly seemed to take up much more lap than it needed to, and lulled the animal to sleep. Humming softly.

Eating only cookies and drinking chocolate milk for four months could do that to you- Richie just didn’t know it would sneak up on h so fast.

He poked his side, wincing in disgust at how deep his finger sunk into the think shirt covered skin, and bit his lip.

There was still a lot of work to do before he would be...’okay’, but it would be Ebern longer if he stayed the size of a bull. 

Richie Bowes his head, brown eyes staring vacantly at his thick lap, and let a slow, cold tear run down his puffy cheek. 

“...he would be disgusted.”

The name was there, in his mind, but it still pained him to say it- to even think it. He was still hurting.

A commercial for at home workouts flashed on the small motel- it was the only place animal friendly- tv. Ranting about stubborn belly fat, and love handles that would make any insecure person wince at.

But, it was exactly what he needed.

What a coincidence.

~~~

His tour goes by in a flash. The shows packed, lines nailed, and the Richie Tozier name was now back in the light. 

Some of the other losers even surprised him, again, with a few visits to shows- or at after parties- when his destination what close.  
Ben brought his dog once, and the result was a disaster. Roy and Roxy absolutely loved Frank. Biting his tail, knocking their heads on his belly, challenging him to play fighting- they were destroyed when it was time to go, and Roxy nearly bit Richie’s hand off when he tried to put her in the tour bus.

Ben and Richie started to FaceTime more often. Just so the poor maltipoos wouldn’t keep him up all night- yapping and winning to play.  
BB was the only angel.

But, besides staying up late at night and dealing with two rambunctious pups- life was good. Surrounded by supporters, people who share his pain, and new friends- he couldn’t ask for anything more.  
Everything was perfect.

He even started working outside of his home. From going along to five-ten Minute work outs on tv, he’s gathered up the courage to run the forest trails by his house- BB, Roy, and Roxy swapping turns each other day to be with him- and doing small muscle gaining workouts at private gyms with a few friends or, mostly, by himself.

It was rough at the beginning, no doubt, he hasn’t strained a muscle since college- let alone run. The first few workouts left h breathless and whimpering like a pig. He was so certain one of those few earlier days would find him collapsing on his new sleek hard wood floor form a heart attack. Only to be found when his rotting body got too bad a smell, and the cops would find him half eaten by the three dogs he loved. 

A terrible way to go, but hopefully his dogs loved him too much to eat him.

But, the workouts slowly got easier. His stamina grew and grew with each jumping jack or plank and, soon, they became easy. Too easy. He decided running was a better option.

It sucked at the start, too. Running up hills, especially but, running became fun with time. He started off small. Timed running, jogging, running, walking a minute, two minutes- fifteen minutes, twenty minutes. It goes up and up.

He fell in love with it, and so did the dogs- mostly Bingo Bongo but, Roy was always up for a good ten minute run. Roxy, though, she was a bit prissy. Richie’d run for five minutes and that was all she had in her. He would try to edge her on, at least have her complete one fourth of a mile, but she was stubborn. She’d plant her fluffy butt in the dirt and that’s where she stayed.  
It was a pain to carry her back- especially if he had arm day the day before- but it was never unenjoyable. 

Then paparazzi showed up.

~~~

@TMZ  
“ Richie Tozier spotted shedding vacation weight with a fluffy new friend in arms. Question is, is this for a new upcoming roll? Or has the media finally gotten to him?”  
[Image attached is a rather unflattering picture of Richie- sweat and all- running down his neighborhood street- of course, the media doesn’t know that- with Roxy bouncing in his arms. Her tongue is stuck out to lick at the wind and small paws squirm as he jogs. Richie is wearing a light grey workout shirt, and shorts red pants. Very black sunglasses have replaced his regular glasses and matching ear buds with a red outline are securely stuck in his ears. The blur of a silver/black jeep end is heading the opposite way Richie runs- hiding his sneaker clad left foot from view.]

@fxck_nuts to @TMZ  
“ @RichieTozier was lookin a little thicky lately but this is something else 😳💦”

@tozierismyhusband to @TMZ  
“ we’re getting FED tonight, boys 😍!!”

@ebonyebonie to @TMZ  
“ He does look better, and roxy is, as always, adorable 🥰- but I doubt he’s working out for either of those reasons. Maybe it’s just a new hobby.”

@bingo_can_choke_me to @ebonyebonie and @TMZ  
“ yeah- cause he’s phAT! That ass has never looked better on him, I can tell you THAT! 🤪🤤”

@qwxt to @bingo_can_choke_me, @ebonyebonie and @TMZ  
“ one day Tozier’s gonna read your thirsty tweets, and y’all are gonna delete your accounts because you ain’t ready for that yet.”

@bonjoviisdead to @TMZ  
“ woah “

~~~

It’s a nice, cool LA day. Perfect for lounging around outside to read a book- but he was stuck in some lousy rental car that smelled like old fries.  
And not the good ones.

His sisters the one driving him. Her soft, straight hair- normally down- is up in a pony tail. A pink and white flowered bandana tied around her head.  
Her names Louise- a striking far cry from what his godforsaken parents had named him, something mature- and they look nothing alike. 

It’s not worrying, though. They knew from a young age their mother had slept around- with different men, women, whatever- and that was that. No identity crisis, the need to find their real fathers, or any scorn against their mother was needed. Both of them bonded on the fact they were not planned and supported each other strongly throughout their lives. Never once abandoning the other for selfish needs- or drugs, like their mother- but just being close.  
Real close.

And that’s where it got him today. In a crusty car, driving to the one place he wishes he wasn’t on a day like this.

His arms are stiffly crossed over his chest- visibly showing how displeased he is- and his sister laughs.  
“Thought you quit the tantrum scene when you were twelve.” She pauses to look both ways at a four way stop.” If I’d known you’d pout like that I wouldn’t of promised your ice cream.

He huffs in his seat, but a smile gives him away.” Why would I quit something that pisses you off so much?” He smirks, watching the many colorful houses fly by.” I love it when you get frazzled.”

Louise smiles and quickly ruffles his hair before the next turn comes up.” Still a shit head, though. Your mouth also hasn’t changed.” 

A deep chuckle rumbles in his chest, but he makes a too sharp of a jerk and a shot of white hot pain goes up his leg, and he lets out a cut gasp. Ghostly hands white knuckle gripping at his thigh. As if trying to squeeze the pain away.

He hopes his sister doesn’t see, but fate was in different hands.

Louise turns to him with a frown. Her perfect features scrunched up into a worry filled frown. She turns back to the road, lip trapped between her two teeth.

“It’s gotten worse..hasn’t it?” She asks, so softly.

He looks up at her- painful tears swimming in hollow eyes- he hangs his head towards his lap. Throat tightening.  
“ ..yes...” He croaks.” I guess...”

It’s like admitting to his mom he used her drug money to buy food- a swell of shame burns in his chest and a weight of disappointment hangs around his neck like a chain attached to a cinder block. It’s embarrassing.

Louise doesn’t argue back with him, doesn’t scream, or passive aggressively chastise him for being an idiot. She simply steps on the gas a little bit more and squeezes his closest thigh for comfort.  
Even if she knows it doesn’t help.

The rest of the drive goes by in silence. No radio music plays.

Louise misses one of her turns, but that’s okay, they go the long way.

But, had he just looked into the car side mirror...just glanced at it, he would of seen a man with black hair crossing the street they just drove past.

A small, curly haired puppy in his hands.

He doesn’t check twitter for awhile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for all this mystery stuff- I know how infuriating it can be when an author keeps dragging it out but! Just think! one more chapter to go and then, bam!!! We’re in business baby!!!!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading! Leave a comment if you want too and have a good one :)


	3. Luck runs out all the time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ Lmao. Funny man fell down.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I’m back...I guess? Here’s the next chapter that I FORGOT TO POST! This one has SOME potential...I hope it was worth the wait...
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy!
> 
> Sorry about my grammar:)

“ For legal reasons, I’m going to have to ask that all fans under 18 please stop calling me thicc. My ass is nonexistent.  
[ There are two pictures attached: The first one is Richie- sweaty and looking absolutely miserable- standing in front of a full body mirror. His shoulders are slumped forward, face glistening in the sun of an open off screen window, and the light grey color of his running shirt has a sweat triangle going all the way down to his chest. One hand is limply hanging by his hip, Roxy’s black leash disappearing off camera assumes she’s found something better to do, and the other holds his phone at his hip. Fingers loose and blurry as if holding the thing weighed a ton.   
The second image is still of Richie- this time with a much more confident look and pose- throwing a peace sign. The black leash has disappeared. One of his long legs is cut off, but the way it sits in the air indicates he’s found a chair to rest it on. He holds the peace sign by his face, lips pursed, and eyes staring down at his phone screen. The pose he holds is full of sass- jutting out a hip, angling his front away so that the half of his sweaty back can be seen- but the clear joke of the photo is to show off his ass being squeezed into red shorts..with squeezed having imaginary sarcastic quotes around it.  
Behind him on the white couch catches a glimpse of Bingo Bongo’s- looking freshly woken up from a good nap- unamused face.]

@$likkkk to @RichieTozier  
“ Wasn’t up for breakfast today, but thanks for the 🥞”

@uncorked to @RichieTozier   
“ that poor dog “

@m4mm4mi4 to @RichieTozier  
“ dear lord, thank you for blessing my table with all this cake 🥵💦”

@urmom69 to @RichieTozier  
“ if ur ass was a cake- it’d be the cheap cardboard one from that sponge bob episode “

@bonjoviisdead to @urmom69 and @RichieTozier   
“ I am cackling at the accuracy of this “ 

@RichieTozier to @urmom69 and @bonjoviisdead  
“ you guys are mean :( imma call the bully hunters on you if you make fun of my board ass again 😤!”

@bonjoviisdead to @RichieTozier   
“ ur ass is flatter than graphene “

@RichieTozier to @bonjoviisdead   
“ tf is graphene?”

@bonjoviisdead to @RichieTozier  
“ the second flattest thing on earth- the first being ur ass 🤩“

@RichieTozier to @bonjoviisdead  
“ I will destroy your knee caps “

@bonjoviisdead to @RichieTozier   
“ that’ll be lovely, considering I’m already missing one of my knee caps, you’re halfway there!🤪🥳!”

@RichieTozier to @bonjoviisdead  
“ oh- “

@bonjoviisdead to @RichieTozier   
“ what? You think I was BORN this hilarious? NO, I went through the same trauma as all comedians do! I’m tainted, baby 😘”

@RichieTozier to @bonjoviisdead   
“ Damn, I’m sorry...but I don’t think the trauma was strong enough for you- you’re jokes radiate PURE baby rage!”

@bonjoviisdead to @RichieTozier   
“ I am not a baby 😡!!! I am a respected, 5’10

@RichieTozier to @bonjoviisdead   
“ how can you fix cars for a living if you’re a BABY?!? Should I report you the police for child endangerment against yourself ?”

@bonjoviisdead to @RichieTozier   
“ I will shave what’s left of the hair on your head and play tic tac toe on that wide screen tv forehead if you call me a baby again “

@juicburr to @bonjoviisdead and @RichieTozier   
“ this whole conversation is such a big trip- I had to physically lay down, on the floor, at my work.”

@juicburr to @bonjoviisdead and @RichieTozier  
“I’m a therapist.”

~~~

Richie snorts while he reads the comments, and dabs the top of his wet head with a towel. The final drops of his shower run down his legs and form a small puddle beneath him. He swipes up on his phone screen and lets the towel around his waist fall to the floor, revealing the black boxers he had on underneath, to soak up the water. It’s lazy, even for him, but the ache in his back physically kept him from bending down and cleaning up like any other person.  
It was nothing to worry about, though. Everyone in their 40’s gets back ache at some point...some just get it more than others. 

Human bodies are weird.

Richie takes time drying off his damp leg hair to read the rest of the comments. He sniggers at most of them, admiring the fact that such funny people actually like him, but rolls his eyes at the rando ones. 

A growl shakes Richie’s stomach right before he’s about to refresh the page. 

‘Well, I guess it’s time for lunch, then.’

Richie tosses aside the wet towel and pulls up his contact list. He searches slowly for the person he wishes to message and smiles as he presses the blurry contact image of a very drunk, very crazed, Steven Covall. His pink tongue is stuck out and one of his eyes is closed tightly. A beer hangs loosely in his left hand while a small rock rests in the palm of Steve’s right hand.

It’s a hilarious picture, to Richie, but Steve thinks it’s indecent and practically begs the comedian to delete it every time they see each other. 

(Richie always swears he will delete the photo...but even Steve’s mother knows that’s a lie.)

~~~

Rat man 🔫: Hey, you out right now?

Sir Steven of Dicksinher 🥵: Yeah, why? 

Rat man 🔫: can you bring me some food? 

Sir Steven of Dicksinher 🥵: no

Rat man 🔫: pleassseee!!!! I hungie 

Sir Steven of Dicksinher 🥵: you really are a man child 

Rat man 🔫: does that mean you’ll get food for me, then?

Sir Steven of Dicksinher 🥵: no, get off your lazy ass and get it yourself 

Rat man 🔫: but I don’t wanna!! m so tired from running...my muscles hurt 

Sir Steven of Dicksinher 🥵: not my problem 

Rat man 🔫: ur gonna let me starve?!! For shame, Stephen

Sir Steven of Dicksinher 🥵: don’t call me that 

Rat man 🔫: Stephen Stephen Stephen please get me food Stephen Stephen please get me food 

Sir Steven of Dicksinher 🥵: no! 

Rat man 🔫: if you do, I’ll let you in on our movie night

Sir Steven of Dicksinher 🥵: our? 

Rat man 🔫: Roy, Roxy, BB, and Me 

Sir Steven of Dicksinher 🥵:...will I get to pick the movie? 

Rat man 🔫: yes 

Sir Steven of Dicksinher 🥵:...

Sir Steven of Dicksinher 🥵: what you hungry for ? 

Rat man 🔫: I love you 🥺  
~~~

“ get you a mans that only acknowledges your existence when it’s his turn to pick the movie 🥵🥰”  
[Image attached is half of Richie’s face- giving a sly, lustful gaze- laying in the palm of his hand while, behind him, Steve is sitting on one of the comedians loveseats. He gives the camera the most deadlock stare while holding up the movie case ‘ O’ brother where art thou’ by his cheek. Two bags of unknown food sit on the table in-front of him, untouched.   
Roy is sitting in the managers lap with his tongue stuck out and tail a blur of excitement.]

@benop to @RichieTozier   
“ for a split second I thought Richie Tozier being gay was a fever dream, but looking at this image has proved me wrong. “

@monikkka👀 to @RichieTozier   
“ #stichieisreal “

@carrieberrie to @RichieTozier   
“ ooooo, how cute !!! 🥰🥰🥰”

@slim33 to @RichieTozier   
“ ohmygo, are y’all actually dating ?!?!”

@the_blue_man to @RichieTozier   
“ am I missing something?!? When did he come out?!?!”

@d995_sp to @the_blue_man and @RichieTozier   
“ he came out after the whole ‘MIA’ thing- not many know he’s actually gay, cause he never talks about it but, I guess more will know now- considering Steve MIGHT, might, be his bf :/“

@crummpydo to @RichieTozier   
“ I want to steal Roy and keep him as my own...he is baby 🥺”

~~~

Messages(1)

@zach.ery620- yo, since you and the trash man are dating in all, how about you slip the deets to us about him. Like, how long is the man’s package 👀?

@SCovall- shorter than your fucking big ass nose, we’re not dating. Don’t message me again. 

[@SCovall has blocked @zach.ery620]

~~~

Richie always knew his string of good luck would be ripped from his hands sooner or later. 

How? He had no idea...maybe an accidental dick leak? The flu?...Clowns? 

It was undecided in his mind, but he was certain the happiness he had felt these past few days would come back to bite him in the ass.  
And...he was right. 

Just within ten minutes of his morning run, that’s all, Richie’s bones turned into watery soup. He falls to the ground, scrapping his knee and cheek while almost falling right on top of Roy, and lays there for an unknown amount of time.

Richie’s body jerks and periodically tenses up every few minutes, and his head slams onto the pavement every time it happens.

He isn’t found until half an hour later, Roy being the one to escape his leash and find help, and another hour passes before he is loaded onto a stretcher. 

His luck was gone...and he didn’t know what to do. 

~~~

TMZ✔️ @TMZ  
Richie Tozier(41) is hospitalized after suffering a horrific seizure Monday afternoon- said to have happened when the comedian returned from his daily run.  
No known cause has been identified, but it’s speculated Tozier has been using hard drugs since 2013.

Read more as we get updated on this story.

~~~

A man sitting in his hospital bed is too piped full of drugs to process the sound of his phone buzzing. He makes a groaning noise, hands twitching by his sides.

“ Wha...what?”

“ No, no, shhh. It’s okay, B, just relax, I’ll get it.”  
His sister shushes him gently and runs a hand through the boys short hair, grimacing at the paleness of his skin.   
The phone buzzes again, and she silences it with an annoyed huff. 

Whatever it was could wait.   
Nothing in that moment was more important to her than her brother- not even the death of the president, if that was what it was- she needed to be there for him. 

Besides, she’d probably find out about it later.

And she would. 

~~~

[@TMZ has posted a video]

TMZ✔️ @TMZ  
Tozier’s manager, Steve Covell(32) spotted outside LA hospital

Heavy breathing overlaps the shouting of reporters as the video shows Steve and a crowd of four other people being bombarded by dozens of different journalists.

The camera catches Steve inaudibly say something to the group. There’s a bit of commotion between them all, but soon the four wall into the hospital without Steve.  
And that’s when they strike.

“Covell Covell! Over here! Can you tell what’s happing?”

“What was the cause of the seizure? Drugs?”

“Steve! Steve! What are you planning to do about Tozier’s drug problem!”

“ Don’t fucking call me Steve.” He pushes away a mic that was shoved into his face and scowls.  
“ I’m not your friend.”

“Calm down Mr.Covell. We just want some questions answered.

The manager turn sharply to the reporter. His eyes burning with anger.   
“ oh, you do do you?! Fuck you to hell, TMZ! The man almost died! And you’re already breathing down my back for answers when, I can’t give them to you! I’m just as scared for my client as any sensible person would be but, no! To you I’m just a manager! I greedy fucking pig sucking off of his success! You fucking drive me insane! Do you not know when to fucking quit!?”

Steve takes a breath, his face beat red, and points a stiff finger at the man holding the camera.

“And, you know what, Richie’s fucking done!” A pregnant pause hangs in the air, but more erratic shouting soon fills it.

“ Nope! No more questions!” Steve shuts them all down and takes a steps towards the hospital.” This ends here! Richie Tozier is officially OFF the comedy market! Hope you respect his decision and FUCK OFF!”

Steve gives the camera the finger and turns away without another word.

The camera quickly shuts off.

YummyYummylooksgood replying to @TMZ   
‘Can he...can he do that?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hopefully I’ll have the last chapter up soon! If not, please yell at me :) I deserve it!
> 
> See ya next time :)

**Author's Note:**

> Whelp- that’s kinda sad :(, maybe the next one won’t be but it will be LONGER
> 
> Thanks!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, leave a comment if you want too and have a good one! :))


End file.
